Kendall's Lucky Charm
by Fish Stick Friday
Summary: Jo still doesn't believe that Kendall isn't cheating on her with Jordin Sparks. Luckily, Kendall has a lucky charm of his own: Logan. Will Logan be able to save the sinking ship that is Kendall and Jo's relationship?


**A/N: So the title of this story is a bit of wordplay. Logan's code name in "The Good Luck Patrol" is "Lucky Charm." As for the premise of the story, I saw online (and I don't know how accurate this information is) that in the upcoming episode 'Big Time Break-Up,' Kendall and Jo break up, and the rest of the guys try to get them back together. So, that gave me an idea. I suddenly thought of the episode 'Big Time Sparks,' and how jealous Jo was because she believed Kendall was cheating on her with Jordin Sparks. They never really showed how exactly Kendall and Jo patched things up. What if it was because of Logan? Hence this story title and the premise of this story. Wow! That was a long author's note! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nickelodeon owns Big Time Rush. As much as I type this, I think I might need to see a shrink soon due to my impending depression…**

**Kendall's Lucky Charm**

Kendall walked into 2J looking completely and utterly defeated. Quite frankly, he looked stunned. He was so stunned in fact, that he didn't even think to close the door. The last any of us had seen him, Jordin gave him some flowers to give to Jo in an attempt to patch things up with her. Judging from his current mood, mission _not_ accomplished. He dragged his feet as he sauntered his way over to the orange sofa, before flopping down on it.

"Jo broke up with me," Kendall said in a voice that I didn't even recognize as his own.

James, Carlos, and I exchanged worried glances with one another. Of the four of us, Kendall was the only one actually in a relationship. Well, at least he was before Jo broke up with him.

"Didn't you give her the flowers?" Carlos asked.

"I did, but she said that wasn't good enough!" Kendall replied.

"Did you tell her the truth?" James questioned.

"I did, but she didn't believe me!" Kendall responded.

"I'm sorry, buddy," James and Carlos said perfectly in sync.

This was unacceptable. It was _not_ going to go down like this. Not if I had anything to say about it. I was actually glad that Kendall, in his absentmindedness, left the door open; it allowed me to slip out of 2J without anyone noticing.

XXXXX

I found Jo sitting in a chair in the lobby reading a script. From afar, it even looked like there was a slight frown on her face. That was something, right? At least she felt regret or remorse for breaking Kendall's heart. I _hoped_ she felt regret and remorse anyways.

As I went to approach Jo, it struck me that I was still wearing my 'Good Luck Patrol' uniform; white tuxedo shirt, black suit jacket, black dress slacks, black bowtie, shades, and white pin with a green shamrock on it.

"Hey Jo," I greeted, flashing my trademark smile.

She looked up from her script and saw me standing before her. "Oh, hi Logan," she replied.

My mind wandered for a bit, and I thought back to when Jo first arrived at The Palm Woods. All four of us fell head over heels in love with Jo when we first saw her. To make a long story short, once Kendall and Jo started dating, she became off limits. I would _never_ go after one of my best friend's girlfriend anyhow. Besides, even though Camille and I aren't officially a couple or anything yet, I kind of have a thing for her, and I think she kind of has a thing for me too.

I gestured towards the sofa she was occupying. "Mind if I sit?" I asked.

"Go ahead," she answered.

I sat down beside her. I was going over in my head the best way to handle this situation. Was a straightforward, direct route the way to go? Or should I subtly hint at it, and then slowly, but surely build up to it from there?

The first words out of my mouth were, "So how are things between you and Kendall?" Funny. That's not at all how I rehearsed it in my head. Where did that even come from?

She set her script down on the coffee table. She folded her arms over her chest, and narrowed her eyes at me. I don't think I've ever seen Jo angry before. Well, she was earlier today, but she was angry at Kendall, not at me. Now, for some reason, she was angry at me? What did I even do?

"Did Kendall put you up to this?" Jo inquired.

Honestly, I was slightly insulted by what she was insinuating. Sure, more often than not, whatever the others do, I follow suit. Contrary to popular belief though, I _do_ have a mind of my own.

"No. He doesn't even know I'm here," I answered.

"Oh," Jo replied.

There was an awkward silence between us. I felt somewhat discouraged. I had rehearsed this over and over in my head, and now that it came time to actually do it, I froze. It was like all my rehearsing had been in vain.

"There's nothing going on between Kendall and Jordin. Frankly, if there hypothetically was anything going on between Jordin and any of us, it would be James. Maybe it's just because Jordin is famous. Or maybe it's just James being…well, James…" I trailed off.

Jo brought my attention back to the matter at hand with her inquiry. "What about when I walked in on the two of them embracing?"

"She slipped on a banana peel."

"What about when I walked in on them having a girly, romantic picnic together?"

"Carlos accidentally threw a black cat on Jordin's face, and Kendall saved her from being mauled by it."

"What about the two of them being in the bottom of a well together?"

"Kendall and James were fighting over a horseshoe. Carlos and I went to try to break them up. All four of us accidentally knocked Jordin down the well with said horseshoe."

"Okay, well how did Kendall end up alone with Jordin in the bottom of the well?"

"James, Carlos, and I were going to lower Kendall into the well so he could get Jordin out, but James thought he saw a four-leaf clover, and let go of the rope, causing Kendall to fall into the well with Jordin."

"What about the two of them hugging in the lobby?"

"He was telling her goodbye. Besides, all four of us hugged her before she left. Does that mean that there's something going on between me and Jordin? Does that mean there's something going on between Carlos and Jordin? Does that mean there's something going on between James and Jordin? I think not."

Despite Jo nodding her head, her eyes told a different story.

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?" she remarked.

"I'm telling you the truth!" I exclaimed.

"Oh really?"

"Jo, have I ever lied to you before?"

She tilted her head and looked up at the sky thoughtfully. She was really deliberating long and hard. I guess I gave her something to think about. Once more, I was marginally insulted by her actions.

"Well, no," she replied.

"Then why on Earth would I start lying to you now?" I retorted.

"Do you promise there is nothing going on between Kendall and Jordin?"

"I promise."

I studied Jo's face carefully. For the first time since our conversation started, she actually looked like she believed me. I noticed her eyes soften; she wasn't glaring daggers at me anymore. She actually had a trace of an apologetic smile on her face.

"I've known Kendall since we were five. I'm telling you, Jo; I've never seen him fall for another girl as fast or as hard as he's fallen for you. Try to cut him a little slack. He's still fairly new at this whole dating thing. Heck, all of us _but_ James are fairly new at this whole dating thing. James is the only one who really knows what he's doing, which would probably explain why the only dates the rest of us have ever been on were double dates with James, or dates where the girl asked _us_ out. But like I was saying before, take it easy on Kendall. You're his first _real_ girlfriend," I said all in one breath. I hunched over as I tried to catch my breath.

"Heh. Camille told me you could ramble. I guess she wasn't kidding," Jo commented.

I was still winded. I was honestly surprised Jo even caught any of that. I'm not sure, we may need an official ruling, but I think that I could have quite possibly set a world record for speed talking. Not that was what I was originally trying to do…

"Thanks, Logan! I should probably go talk to Kendall now," Jo said.

She stood up from the couch. I did the same. She went to hug me, but instead I held out my hand. After all, isn't that how this whole mess started in the first place? An innocent hug. I shuddered to think what might have happened were Kendall to walk in on Jo and I hugging. Then I thought of something even more horrifying. What if Camille were to walk in on Jo and I hugging? I had a sneaking suspicion I knew how that would pan out; she would make some territorial display where she marks her territory, her territory being me of course. The forecast also calls for bodily harm…to me. I cringed as I could practically feel myself on the receiving end of a trademark Camille slap.

Jo settled for a handshake.

"You go do that," I replied.

XXXXX

Even though school was out for the summer, I still had my nose buried in a biology textbook. There's no harm in a bit of light reading, right? Besides, if I really wanted to be a doctor someday, then biology was vital to my profession.

Someone snuck up behind me, threw me in a headlock, and tousled my hair. At first, I thought it was Carlos because it just seemed like something he would do. Once I heard him speak though, I knew that it wasn't Carlos.

"Dude, what are you reading? Only you would willingly read a textbook during the summer, Logie," Kendall commented.

I carefully dog-eared the page I was on so I wouldn't lose my place. I shut my textbook, and turned around to face a very happy looking Kendall. He had a grin on his face that would give the Cheshire cat a run for his money.

"I see you're doing better," I stated.

"Yep. Thanks to you. Jo told me what you did," Kendall replied.

I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't particularly fond of being the center of attention, and with the way Kendall was praising me, I _was_ the center of attention, and needless to say, I didn't like it one bit. So, I did the only thing I could think of; deflect the attention elsewhere.

"I'm sure if the roles were reversed, you would have done the exact same thing for me," I said. "So, you and Jo are back together then?"

"Right again. Seriously Logie, what you did for me was really…_sweet_," Kendall commented.

'Sweet.' Just what every guy wants one of his best friends, who also happens to be a guy, to call him. Note the sarcasm. I bashfully rubbed the back of my neck. Kendall seriously needed to knock it off; he was embarrassing me!

"Uh…you're welcome?" I replied.

I picked up on a shift in Kendall's body language. Uh-oh! I knew what that meant. What was up with people wanting to be so affectionate with me today? Was there something in the water?

"I could just…" Kendall started to say before I cut him off.

"Let me guess; you want to hug me, don't you?" I asked.

"Ah Logie, you know me so well."

Kendall soon gathered me in his arms. I was comfortable enough with my masculinity that I didn't think anything of Kendall hugging me. Besides, Kendall, James, Carlos, and I touched each other…_a lot_.

"Okay, but if Jo walks in on the two of us hugging, and breaks up with you again…" I mused out loud.

"Oh Logan, you're horrible!" Kendall remarked.

"Horrible, huh? But I thought you said I was sweet?"

"Will you just stop talking? You're ruining our moment!"

**The End**


End file.
